Can't do this anymore
by animebookfangrl
Summary: The girl who seemed unbreakable... Broke; the girl that seemed strong... Crumbled; the girl who always smiled... Cried; and the girl who never gave up... Quit trying; she dropped a fake smile as a tear ran down her cheek and she whispered to herself, "I can't do this anymore"
1. Chapter 1

Cant do this anymore

Summary: the girl who seemed unbreakable… broke; the girl who seemed strong… crumbled; the girl who always smiled… cried; and the girl who never gave up… quit trying; she dropped a fake smile as a tear ran down her cheek and she whispered to herself, "I can't do this anymore."

Chapter one reflections

Holly Dursley knew her baby girl would look so much like her father. But with him gone for good she didn't know what to do. Patrick Chalk was the man of her dreams. They were engaged. They were both happy that their little girl was coming into the world. They couldn't ever think about life without each other. But September 11TH separated them forever. Their little girl Erica, as they had decided shortly after they figured out the gender, would grow up without a father. Erica Primrose Chalk the only child of her mother's would grow up without a father. The only thing she would have that would link her to her father is the locket and ring Patrick bought for her in case something like this happened. She knew that her baby would understand why. The reason Patrick was in the United States was for a business trip to get them some more money. And since no one even knew what was going to happen… well lets just say whomever was responsible was dead to her and if she ever meets this person she might actually kill them.

3-3-3

**~ IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! ~**

**I need characters to be classmates, teachers, enemies, friends, if you have any ideas please submit them using the form I will put on my profile. submit them using PM if you have an account if you don't have an account you can submit them to reviews but only if you don't have an account. PLEASE DO A SEPARATE FORM FOR EACH CHARACTER OR ELSE IT MIGHT LOOK LIKE ALL ONE PERSON TO ME! **

**Positions you can put in:  
DADA teacher  
transfiguration teacher  
Astronomy teacher  
History of magic teacher  
best friend 1  
best friend 2  
friend1  
friend2  
enemy1  
enemy2  
enemy3  
**

**TO ENSURE THAT YOU HAVE READ THIS FAR AT THE END OF YOUR FORM PLEASE PUT THIS CODE: **TicTac will always be friends with KittyKat

_**A/N: SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT BUT IT IS ONLY THE VERY START. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Can't do this anymore

Summary: the girl who seemed unbreakable… broke; the girl who seemed strong… crumbled; the girl who always smiled… cried' and the girl who never gave up… quit trying; she dropped a fake smile as a tear ran down her cheek and whispered to herself, "I can't do this anymore."

Chapter 2 seven years old

Erica walked slowly towards school hoping that if she walked slowly enough she would miss the whole school day and when she got there the dismissal bell would ring and she could run back home where she was safe from all the taunting and teasing that came with not having a father living at home. There was even a club at school called the anti-Erica club. Just so no one figured out where she lived she went by Primrose at home but Erica at school. Her nickname could get so annoying it was Every because, and she quotes from the many explanations, "everything around you goes wrong in one way or another." Yes Hilltop Primary School was being cruel to her and anyone who associated with her. By the time she reached Hilltop Primary it was nowhere close to the end of the day in fact it hadn't even started yet. Everybody was lining up to go inside to start the school day. Well, luck was not on her side today.

3-3-3

Recess- 2 o'clock

Well, luck was definitely not on her side today request to stay inside during recess was denied by Mrs. McMillan. Erica asked to go to the library during recess to catch up with the other students; that only didn't work because, well, she was at the top of the class. Another hour of teasing is all she could see unless… of course! She could stay with her some-what friend Sally-Anne Parks the most popular girl in the year except she wasn't exactly a friend and right now unless her clique where all out sick she couldn't hang out with the person at the top of the year in grades unless it was asking her to do her homework for her. She didn't notice where she was walking and ran right into bully territory and hit the leader of the bullies, Stacy Rose. (Now before you ask I should explain, Erica does not go to an all-girls school she goes to a school where genders are separated because they are taught different things depending on these facts. Girls are taught how to be a house wife and simple parts of a subject and boys are taught the hard parts of it and how to be a good businessman.)

"Hey Every what are you doing here?'

"I-I…"

"Didn't mean to? Well you'll soon see what we do to the people that don't mean to."

"Please-please…"

"Don't hurt you? Ha, like we would risk being seen. That's why we're gonna let you get away with it this time. But only this time"

"O-o-ok"

3-3-3

Home- 4 o'clock

"Mum I'm Home"

"One minute Rosie. Start on your homework."

"Ok mum."

Erica took out her maths homework and started on it. Once she finished she took out her latest book and started reading. She got half-way through it by the time her mom came down the stairs.

"Hey Rosie how was school."

"Oh, you know, same as usual."

"Did you get those other girls off your back?"

"Yes, I did Mum so I guess it was a little better than usual without them teasing me about dad," she lied. "By the way, conferences are coming up and you know at least one parent has to be there."

"Yes I know that, tell the teacher I want the earliest one possible so I can be in and out and still be on time for work." She paused and headed into the kitchen, "What do you want for dinner? And no, we can't go out."

"Fine. What do we have?"

"Well, answer my question first. I'll see if we have the stuff to make it."

"Pork roast? With pudding? And potatoes?"

"Yes we have all of that I just have to warm up the pork roast and potatoes."

"Don't forget I like my pudding slightly warmed." **(yes I know in the uk pudding means dessert but I mean pudding like the cream that us in the USA call pudding**)

"Oh, yes your highness. I remember perfectly."

"MUM!" Erica shouted, just as they heard something shatter in the living area. They turned around only to be greeted by a sight that wasn't pretty at all.

The windows were smashed in, the vases were shattered to rubble, and the glass figure that was their most prized possession was now just a heap of glass. The glass figurine was of her father. They always asked it everything and pretended it answered back. They stared at the heap of glass in horror. What was going on?

3-3-3

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFY! I really don't like clifys but I did one. BAD, LILY! BAD, LILY! Next chapter is… drumroll please….. when she gets her Hogwarts letter! Yes I know Im really mean. Let us honor Hogwarts with the school song! Ready? Go!**

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot. **_

**Now wasn't that fun?! Just trying to lighten the mood! please remember that I need help creating new people for her to go to Hogwarts with (Full details on first chapter)!**

**see you next time! **

**~773 words longest chapter I've ever written!~**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**PLEASE REVEIW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	3. SOPA NOTICE

**Guys, I'm sorry for another A/N and not an update, but this time I swear it's not because of writer's block and CERTAINLY not because I'm abandoning the story.**

**It's because of SOPA attempting to be passed again.**

**This new law that they're trying to pass covers streaming copyrighted material, meaning that you can be CHARGED AND SENTENCED TO JAIL TIME for the following:**

**Making fanart  
Covering songs (songs in the backgrounds of videos counts as well)  
Play-throughs/walk-throughs  
**_**WRITING FAN-FICTION**_

**There's a petition going around to stop SOPA again, and here's the link:**

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF

**Just remove the spaces and PLEASE sign this petition! They have a goal of 100,000 signatures by September 21rst of this year, and right now they need about 19,000 more to reach it! So please help in the smallest way possible and STOP THIS FROM BEING PASSED.**

**Thank you for reading, and I promise to update as soon as possible.**

**I'll also remove this notice when I do update, so don't worry - and please don't review, if anything, PM me is you want to talk about this.**


End file.
